The future doesn't scare me at all
by sohra
Summary: WILL NOT BE UPADTING ANYMORE BECAUSE MY .DOC FILES DO NOT WORK. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ MORE, REQUEST MORE BY COMMENTING AND GIVING ME YOUR E-MAIL
1. The future doesn't scare me at all

Characters, Game (C) Squaresoft, Disney. Story (C) Me.  
  
This is after their world.. explodes.. and Sora's in Traverse town for the second time. Enjoy.  
  
----  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
It was early in the morning, and sora was sitting out at one of the tables on the First District. He sighed, watching the fire that was lit on the candle burn brightly. It was a bit cold, but not too much. Sora put both hands under his chin and his elbows on the table. "Baka," He said to himself. "If I would've just leaned a little closer..." He shook his head, looking up to the sky. "Riku.... Kairi.... where are you?" He got up and headed over to the accesory shop. He entered, looking around.  
  
Cid was at the counter, writing something in a black book. He looked up, seeing Sora. "Why so down..? Sill missing your friends?" Asked Cid.  
  
Sora nodded sadly. "Yeah..."  
  
Cid grinned. "Cheer up, kid. You'll find 'em.. I'm sure."  
  
Sora smiled slightly. "Thanks Cid..."  
  
Cid nodded. "No problem.."  
  
----  
  
Sora walked over to the Second district, and into the third. He leaned over the railing, watching the ground carefully.  
  
"Sora... where are you... come find me."  
  
Sora turned in the direction of the voice. It coulden't of been... could it? He looked around, finding nothing. "Riku..." He said to himself. "Kairi.... I'll find you guys.." He began walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sora... Wrong way, i'm up here."  
  
Sora turned around, hearing the voice behind him. He shivered. What if it wasn't him? He just had to find out. He ran back up, coming face-to-face with Riku. Except.. He was wearing all black. "Riku..?" asked Sora, standing still.  
  
The shadow nodded, grinning. "Hey Sora... What took you so long?"  
  
Sora blinked, somewhat confused. "What do you mean...?"  
  
Riku tilted his head hellwards, sea-green eyes still staring at Sora. "To find me. I was here all along.. I thought you cared..."  
  
"But I DO!" Replied Sora, running up to him. He went to hug him, to see if he was okay, but he dissapeared as soon as he got four inches from him. "Riku...?" Called Sora, arms outstretched. He frowned, putting his arms back to his side. "Riku... Why do you haunt me like this...?"  
  
----  
  
Sora's pain grew as every encounter with his beloved Riku went wrong. He always dissapeared when Sora came close, and he always said the same thing.  
  
"Hey Sora.. what took you so long...?"  
  
The words echoed in his mind. Did Riku enjoy torturing him like this? No.. Riku would never.. Would he? Sora shook his head. "Don't think like that.. Riku's your best friend, he'd never..." His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Yuffie standing there.  
  
"You alright..?" Asked Yuffie, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Sora nods. "Yes, I'm fine.. I just have a lot on my mind..."  
  
"Oh," She said, smiling. "Well, if you need anyone to talk to, Squall and I will be at the house."  
  
"For god's sake, Leon.." Said a voice behind them. There stood Squa- I mean Leon... He towered over the both of them. "Watch out Sora, the heartless know when your in pain, and they know how to trick you..."  
  
Sora nodded, not really listening to what they were saying. The thoughts swirmed around in his head. He wondered if that really was Riku, or just figures of his imagination...  
  
"Sora..?" Said Yuffie, looking down at him. "Are you sure you're okay....?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah, Just fine..."  
  
----  
  
Sora sighed, sitting on the tables at first district again. He leaned back in his chair, watching the sky. Were his friends ok? He sure hoped that they were..  
  
"Sora.... Find me....."  
  
That haunting voice of his beloved Riku echoed in his mind. It stayed there, and it woulden't leave him alone. Sora held onto his head, closing his eyes tight. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed.  
  
The voice didn't sound like Riku's anymore. It mocked him, laughing. "You fool.. You understand nothing. Your 'friend', Riku... is not really Riku anymore..."  
  
Sora blinked multiple times. "What do you mean, he's... posessed?!"  
  
"Exactly," Said the voice. "By your worst nightmare..."  
  
Sora gulped down the lump in his throat. "And.. and who's that...?"  
  
"Ansem." It replied coldly.  
  
----  
  
Next Chapter soon. I'm running out of idea's so I'll stop here for now.. It'll be called 'Ansem Prevails', look out for it. 


	2. Ansem Prevails

characters, game (C) Disney, Squaresoft, bla bla bla.. you heard it all in the last 3 chapters.  
  
----  
  
Ansem Prevails  
  
----  
  
Sora sighed, walking out of Third District. "Ansem..." We said to himself. "Ansem's taken over Riku.. MY Riku.." He growled at the wind, looking up at the sky. "Damn you Ansem!!" He cursed, sitting on the floor suddenly. He held his head up with his right hand, putting his elbow on his lap. He blinked, thinking to himself "I wonder if Riku's okay.." He sighed again, closing his eyes in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turns, seeing Cid.  
  
"You okay, Kid?" Asked Cid, quirking a brow.  
  
Sora nods, "Yep, i'm fine.. just thinking.."  
  
Cid shrugs, walking into the third district. "Alright, later Sora!"  
  
----  
  
Sora sighed, head hanging low as he paced around Traverse Town several times. Was Ansem really inside Riku...? He shook his head. "No.." He said outloud. holding his head. "Riku........"  
  
He stood still, staring at the ground. Yet again, his thoughts swirmed around in his head, and like before, he was interrupted by a hand on the shoulder. But this hand felt different from the others... It was cold, and had a tight grip on Sora's arm, like.. like he wanted to hurt him. Sora shot around, coming face-to-face with Riku once again. His eyes widened when he saw something he wish that he never saw... Odd black wings with silver feathers were pearched on his back, and a tight black suit with... the heartless markings on it. Sora gulped down the lump in his throat, staying still. "Ri... ku....?" He questioned, studdering.  
  
He grinned, pearly white fangs were shown. "Yes, Riku..."  
  
Sora shook his head. He knew Riku's sweet voice well, and this wasn't it. His eyes welled up with tears. "So... it was true. Your Ansem, aren't you....?"  
  
The imposter laughed. He laughed so hard, he practically fell. He grinned, getting his breath, Staring at Sora with his fake sea-green eyes. "Good boy.. I didn't know you were that smart.."  
  
Sora growled. "How DARE you take Riku's body and use it like a toy!" He said, the tears pouring down his eyes. "He has a whole life ahead of him.. He doesn't deserve this!" He screamed to the imposter.  
  
He just grinned, staring coldly. "Nobody deserves anything... right Sora?"  
  
Sora just glares. He wrinkles his nose in discust at the imposter. "Let Riku go..."  
  
"Or else?" Mocked the shadow. "What will you do, young Sora..?"  
  
Sora glared and whipes his tears, holding up his keyblade with a silent threat.  
  
He grins, his cold eyes seem to be laughing at him. "Oh, the mighty keyblade... I'm real scared now" He crossed his arms.  
  
He clutches tighter onto his keyblade, trying to hold back the puddle of tears welling up. He turns and runs as fast as he can. "I don't want to hurt Riku!"  
  
Ansem grins widely. "So your afraid Sora..." He walks after him, laughing  
  
----  
  
He continued running, not looking back. He ran into the first district and into the accessory shop, breathing hard. The place was empty, not even Cid was in his shop. He blinked, looking around. All of a sudden, the room went black. Sora gasped and ran for the door, but it was locked. He panicked, looking around for an exit or anything similar. Then, Riku appeared in front of the door, grinning insanely. Sora backed away, banging into the wall. He gulped down the lump in his throat, watching the imposter in his sweet, sweet Riku's body..  
  
It grabbed for Sora's neck, gripping it tightly. Sora tried to pull his arms off his neck, but he grabbed his hand, putting it over his head and onto the wall behind him. The fake Riku's expression softened and he leaned closer to Sora, releasing the grip from his neck and placing a hand on the corner of his cheek. Sora watched him carefully, eyes wide with fear, yet curious.  
  
Sora blinked, raising his eyebrows. "Ri.. ku....?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah... Sora, I'm sorry about Ansem hurting you.... He just.. controls what I do. I never meant to hurt you, my dear Sora....." He leaned into Sora, kissing his lips softly.  
  
Sora's eyes widened as he did this, not sure if he should trust him. He closed his eyes, kissing him back lightly. He placed a hand on his chest, just in case Riku decided to make any sudden movements. His expression went soft, his worries floating away as his lips remained pressed against Riku's. He drifted off into his own little world, a world where only he and Riku mattered..  
  
Riku moved the hand on Sora's cheek upto his ear, still showing his affection with his lips, yet kissing deeper. Sora never would've imagined Riku having the same feelings for him as he did Riku, but he stayed calm nonetheless. His affection for his companion was like none other, and all these years Sora was afraid. Afraid to tell his best friend in fear to loose their friendship. Indeed, they had a tight bond, but now.. now that bond grew.  
  
Riku's eyes opened and he backed away slowly, letting go of Sora's arm. He smiled lightly, turning around.  
  
"Wait, Riku!" Called Sora. "Where are you going....?"  
  
Riku gazed back at his companion one last time, smiling. "I have to go Sora.. I'm sorry, i'll explain later.. Just promise me one thing... Promise me, that if I hurt you again, you won't run away.. You'll fight. Ansem will come back for me, I know it.. and when he does, he'll be looking for you. Please Sora, promise me...."  
  
Sora watched him, mouth parted slightly. He listened carefully to what Riku had to say. Then, he nodded, gazing to the ground. "Alright Riku.. I promise. Only for you..."  
  
He smiled, turning back around. "Thanks," He nodded as a cloud of black smoke appeared around him. "I love you Sora..." He dissapeared as quickly as he said those words...  
  
----  
  
Finally, I wasn't distracted. I actually got to finish it ^^; Anyways, i'll be working on a next chapter since I don't waste my time on Neopets anymore. Hope you liked it! Review please? BYE! 


	3. Omae wa ore no mono da

characters, game (C) Disney, Squaresoft, bla bla bla.. you heard it all in the last 4 chapters. This is in Traverse town still..  
  
----  
  
Omae wa ore no mono da  
  
----  
  
Sora sat on the steps in the first district, thinking on what Riku had said to him. Did he REALLY love him? Or was Ansem trying to trick him...? He really wasn't sure at the moment. He blinked, putting his elbows on his legs and his nands under his chin to keep his head up. "Why did I promise him that..?" He muttered to himself. "If I hurt Ansem, I hurt Riku, because he's in his body.. and I don't want to hurt Riku.." He sighed in frustration.  
  
"I love you Sora..."  
  
Those words.. they echoed in his mind. The haunting voice of knowing Riku's out there --somewhere, with an evil.. killer... He really just wanted to run away. Run away from all his problems.. but he knew he coulden't. What would happen to Riku if he did..? He shook his head. "Don't think that way.. everything's going to be okay... right?"  
  
----  
  
He paced back and fourth in the first district, worrying about Riku. What were they doing to him? Was he okay? Is he even still alive...? He closed his eyes tight, crouching down and grabbing his head. "Don't think like that Sora!" He said outloud. "I'm sure he's fine..."  
  
Yuffie looked down at Sora from the top of the stairs, shaking her head and walking down. "Sora... you've been acting strange since last night.. Is something bothering you?"  
  
He shook his head. Why didn't anybody understand? He just wanted to be alone, and everyone else coming up to him and feeling pity wasn't helping his feelings. He wanted them all to go away, to leave him alone.. but, just for a little while. "Yuffie... can I be alone?"  
  
She nodded, a bit of worry remained in her eyes. "Okay Sora, just don't do anything crazy..."  
  
'Is slitting your arms crazy..?' He thought to himself, but nodded reassuringly to Yuffie.  
  
----  
  
Sora sat in the abandoned house, looking around at all the dusty, spider- infested objects around him. He looked at the ground, wrinkling up his nose at the dust. He closed his eyes and sneezed a couple of times. When he opened them, he saw a knife. Yes, a knife is what he needed. If he coulden't get his frustration out with words, or tears, he'd get it out by blood. He picked it up, dusting it off with his gloved hand, then holding it to his wrist. He didn't press it against it, or swipe at it.. he just held it close. He closed his eyes tight and pushed it into his wrist, making a minor cut. He hissed and looked down at his bleeding wrist, dropping the knife and sighing. "Better...." He let the blood run for a few minutes before whiping it away with a cloth that was in his pocket.  
  
He heard footsteps outside the door, and he immediately put his glove over the wound and threw the knife accross the room. Squa- ...Leon... u.u.. walked in. He looked down at Sora oddly. "What are you doing in here...?"  
  
Nervously, Sora shifted and stood up. "Err... nothing..." He heald his hands behind his back.  
  
Leon blinked. "Then get out..."  
  
Sora nodded and walked out quickly.  
  
Leon looked down at the ground, seeing a trail of blood as Sora left the room...  
  
----  
  
He ran down the third district, holding the cloth to his arm. "Why won't the blood stop?" He growled, stopping in front of the unlocked door that lead to the first district. He pushed it open and ran to the accessory shop.  
  
"Cid!" He called, running in. "Have any bandages or.. something?"  
  
Cid looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I think so.. wait here." He walked into the back, coming out with a first aid kit. "What happened?"  
  
Sora gulped. Should he tell him? "I.. uh.. got attacked by the heartless in the third district..."  
  
"Ah. C'mere, I'll disinfect it and put a band-aid.."  
  
Sora nodded, walking over to the counter that Cid was leaning on. He held out his arm.  
  
Cid disinfected it, then placed the band-aid on his arm. "You're alright, it wasn't deep..."  
  
Sora nodded. "Thanks Cid.."  
  
Cid nodded. "No prob Sora.."  
  
Sora turned to the door. "I... should get going. Bye, and thanks again Cid!"  
  
He nodded. "Later!"  
  
----  
  
After bumping into Leon, Sora was a bit jumpy.. Did he know what Sora had done to himself? So many questions, and noone to answer them... He sat down on the stairs, closing his eyes sleepily. He sighed and stretched once before closing his eyes completely and falling asleep-- right there on the stairs...  
  
----  
  
Later, when he woke up, he found himself somewhere strange. He hasn't seen this place before. It was dark and gloomy, and smelled sort of weird.. Sort of like a mixture of burning bread and strong vinegar. There was an eerie silence-- one that Sora didn't like. He stood up, realising he was on some sort of bed... He wandered around aimlessly, tripping over clothes and shoes every now and then. "Geez... someone's messy.."  
  
A shadowed figure stands in the hallway, his sea-green eyes fixed on Sora...  
  
Sora looks up to see the figure, blinking slightly. He stares at his eyes. Could it be...?  
  
The figure walks closer, but stays in the shadows where only his eyes are seen. It stops a few steps away from Sora, just... staring at him...  
  
Sora's heart pounded heavily in fear. "Ri... ku...?" He asked quietly.  
  
The figure sneered. His eyes turned from the lovely sea-green, to a demonic yellowish haze. It started to rain outside. Thunder and lightning was followed by the sounds of water tapping against the window and roof. When the first lightningbolt struck, it lit up the musky house.  
  
Sora, still staring at the figure, rubbed his eyes a the site. "Riku?" He asked again, getting a little unpatient.  
  
It nodded, the lightning making out his silver hair. "I am Riku-- in a way. Then again, i'm not REALLY him..."  
  
Sora blinked and shook his head. This guy was making him confused, whoever he was. He remembered Riku's warning from before--  
  
"Ansem will come back for me..."  
  
Sora sighed, still watching the imposter. "What am I doing here? And.. and who are you?"  
  
He laughed, mocking young Sora. "Such a young child.. you will never understand..."  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Screamed Sora, some tears moving its way down his cheek.  
  
It continued mocking him. "We've met before. Remember? Does Ansem ring a bell...?" He turned around. "Your just seconds away from feeling the most pain in the world..."  
  
Sora shivered. This did not sound good.. He wanted to run so badly, but his feet just woulden't move. It was like someone had crazy-glued his soul to the ground.  
  
Ansem turned again, walking right up to him, there chests an inch away. "Sora, your not thinking of hurting me are you? Remember.. Riku can feel every. single. thing."  
  
Sora glared hard. He was using his best friend as a dummy, and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was watch, and hope that Riku had enough strength to break through. His heart felt like jumping out of his throat...  
  
The imposter continued his sneering, grabbing onto Sora's chin. He pushed his head up to look him straight in the eye. "Do you really want to save your friend...?"  
  
Sora nodded, still glaring. He tried to hold back his tears, he really did... but they woulden't listen to his request, and poured out anyways. This didn't make Sora look tough, it made him look weak. He really was determined, if he had to, to beat Ansem and get his precious Riku back.  
  
It let go of Sora's chin, his hand dropping to the side. "You are a weakling.. Crying. He's just a boy. Why should you care about him anyways?"  
  
Sora growled. Now he was REALLY mad. Noone talks about his friend in ANY way! "He's my best friend and I love him, VERY MUCH! How dare you talk about him like he's a peice of trash! He's worth more than the world to me! He MEANS the universe to me!" His eyes were like faucets opened completely. The things Sora had said just made his crying even worse.  
  
Ansem heald onto his head. He coulden't take all this 'mushy gushy' stuff. He hated it with a passion, and wished it would just all go away. "Ugh, you discust me Sora! What's it with you humans and love? There is no such thing!" With that, a burst of light came out of Ansem's gapped mouth. A scream was heard, and the light went away.  
  
When Sora looked back at the vessel, it was falling towards him. He put out his hands to catch it, and it fell into Sora's arms. He glanced down nervously at it. Was Ansem playing tricks on him? Could he still be inside...? No. Ansem was gone. He had to be..  
  
The body moaned. His eyes fluttered open. They were sea-green.  
  
Sora grinned. Ansem was gone! --atleast he hoped.  
  
The older boy yawned, looking up at Sora. "Where am I...?"  
  
Sora shrugged. He asked the same question to himself. "I'm not quite sure Riku.. I woke up in this place, and Ansem was here..."  
  
Riku just smiled at Sora. "I'm glad your okay..." He said in a low whisper. He was still weak from Ansem posessing him.  
  
Sora smiled happily. "Thank god your okay.. I was really worried!"  
  
Riku sat up and leaned forward to Sora, grabbing onto his chin. "Hey, Sora..?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Yeah....?"  
  
"Remember these words: Omae wa ore no mono da."  
  
----  
  
For those who don't know, Omae wa ore no mono da means 'You belong to me.' I tried to finish this for Christmas, but relatives intruded so I didn't get on the computer untill 1:13 am on the 26th. That's when I finished this. I finished this at 4:26 am. Review if you want, and tell me if you want another chapter. I will write another if you want one ^^; Ja-ne! 


	4. Not the only sky

Since everyone reviewed well and said they wanted a next chapter, here it is! Meow ^__^; RikuxSora Galore! Blah blah blah Characters/Game © Squaresoft/Disney. You've heard it all in the last 2 chapters and other stories. or three... I kinda think I forgot to put it in the last one, Omae wa ore no mono da. OH! And I'll be doing both Riku & Sora's thoughts this time... Meow! XD =^_^=  
  
----  
  
Not the only sky  
  
----  
  
Sora sat outside of the accessory shop, looking up at the sky. Did Riku mean all that? And what the hell did he mean by 'Omae na manoan whatever.'  
  
"I don't even know what that means." He said out loud. "What if it was something bad.? What if it was like, 'I hate you and I wish I never met you.' Or... something." He sighed and laid down on the top step. "Maybe I should tell him. I mean, he's. sort of back to normal. Except he still has that freaky costume and those wings. And what about Kairi. Where is she?" He pouted. What if she was hurt or. something worse? He raised a brow. Didn't he say before that he'd stop saying that? She'll be okay! "I'm going to find her! And. Riku's going to be okay! .right?"  
  
----  
  
Riku walked around on the third district, hands behind his back. He sighed, looking up to the darkened sky. Did Sora return his feelings? Did Sora even care anymore.? "I've hurt him so much. and he still worries about me. maybe. maybe he does love me after all. Or maybe. he's just being nice..." He sighed, sitting on a bench. Everything was going wrong. Ansem was after Sora, and was using Riku as a dummy, Kairi disappeared.  
  
What next? Death.?  
  
That couldn't happen. "Don't think like that Riku. don't. Sora won't die. you won't die. no dieing..." He made a face and put his face in his hands. Riku was never known to cry, and he wasn't about to either. He was going to stay strong, for Sora's case at least.  
  
----  
  
Sora paced around the first district. Should he go ask Riku what he meant by. whatever the heck he said?!  
  
"Maybe I should." He nodded, walking towards the door of the second district. ".but, what if it WAS something bad.? I guess I'll just have to find out.!" He sighed, pushing open the door and walking down.  
  
He saw Riku sitting on the bench. He smiled. At least he didn't run away again. Riku won't get possessed if he's with people, right.?  
  
He shrugged and walked up to him. "Hey Riku. what're you doing?"  
  
Riku blinked and looked up. "Oh, hey Sora. Nothing much. just sitting here and thinking."  
  
Sora nodded, smiling and sitting next to him. "Err. Riku? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Sure, ask away."  
  
Sora placed his hands on his own lap. "What does. Omae wa omanana. whatever you said mean.?"  
  
Riku grinned. "Omae wa ore no mono da. It means. 'You belong to me'." His cheeks flushed a light pink.  
  
Sora smiled. "Oh. Heh, and I thought it meant something BAD." He looked down, smiling slightly.  
  
Riku eyed him. "Something bad? Why would I do that to you.?"  
  
Sora's eyes met with Riku's. He blinked and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, since you were possessed by Ansem and all. I. I didn't know what to think."  
  
Riku smiled and shook his head. "I'd never say something bad about you, baka."  
  
Sora cocked a brow, beaming. "Watashi no baka."  
  
Riku grinned and nodded. "I know, I know. Your smart."  
  
Sora nodded proudly. "'Course I am."  
  
Riku chuckled and shook his head. "Sora."  
  
----  
  
Sora, who was now sitting by the fountain in the third district, was smiling to himself. "At least he doesn't hate me." He sighed. "Riku IS really a great friend. if only we could be.. More."  
  
He looked over to Riku, who was sitting on the ground, poking at some rocks. Sora shook his head. "Riku. what're you doing now?"  
  
Riku grinned and threw a stone at him. "Nothing. Come sit with me, 'kay?"  
  
Sora nodded and got up, walked over, and sat down next to him. "Riku.?"  
  
"Yes.?" He said casually.  
  
"Can I do something, and you promise not to get mad.?"  
  
Riku nodded.  
  
Sora sighed nervously. He's wanted to do this so bad. "Close your eyes."  
  
Riku grinned and did as asked. "Anything else?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "Not at the moment, no. Just. stay still."  
  
Riku nodded again. "Alright Sora. Anything for you."  
  
Sora blushed slightly. "'Kay. Here I go." He leaned forward, shaking slightly. He had to admit he was a bit nervous. What if Riku didn't like it?  
  
He placed his gloved palm at the right side of his head and leaned in. His lips brushed against the older boy's, and stayed there for a few moments. Sora's eyes closed slowly as Riku brought up one of his gloved hands and placed it on top of Sora's, the one on Riku's face.  
  
Sora smiled to himself. Maybe he DID like Sora the same way he liked Riku.  
  
Riku and Sora both pulled away at the same time to catch their breath. They were both smiling. Their hands were still touching, except now their fingers were intertwined with each other's.  
  
Riku grinned. "Sora. I. I never knew you felt the same way about."  
  
Sora blushed. "I didn't even knew you felt that way."  
  
Riku blinked. "But, I gave you so many signs. I even said I loved you the last time."  
  
Sora frowned. "Baka. I'm such a baka."  
  
Riku shook his head. "Nah, you probably thought I meant that I loved you as friends."  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Thought so. Well, I really love you Sora. And. when we get back to Destiny Islands, if we ever do, I. I want to share a paopu with you."  
  
Sora's face brightened. "Really.?"  
  
Riku nodded, smiling warmly.  
  
Sora smiled as well. "Me too."  
  
Riku chuckled. "For now, want to watch the sun set.?" He pointed up at the sky, where the sun was setting slowly.  
  
"Yeah!" Sora nodded.  
  
They both looked up at the sky, hand in hand, smiling. Sora sneaked a glance at Riku.  
  
"He's so handsome." Thought Sora to himself. "I just love it when he's serious like that."  
  
Sora gave Riku's hand a light squeeze.  
  
Riku smiled, looking down at the younger boy. "Something on your mind.?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I've heard things. I mean, I know this isn't the ONLY world, but. are all the sky's the same?"  
  
Riku blinked, looking up at the sky. "Maybe. Maybe not. who knows?"  
  
Sora shrugged again. "People who live in the sky.?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Now that was a stupid answer." He thought to himself. "Well. The sky is endlessly blue, distant and blue. But this sky might not be the only sky."  
  
----  
  
Phew! Finally done this. Like? I might make another story. right now I'm working on an Inuyasha ficcie. If you want another KH story, (or KH2 when it comes out in Canada, and I at least get to world 5)  
  
Review and tell me! Thankies! 


End file.
